This application relates to a device for holding socks or stockings in pairs in accordance to the preamble of claim 1.
Such devices are used for storing socks in pairs and/or for preventing the socks from being separated during washing. For this purpose they must be of washable material, i.e. they must be able to be washed at 60xc2x0 or even 95xc2x0 without loosing their stability or mechanical properties.
Clamps or clamp-like fasteners have been suggested for such kind of devices so far, such as they are e.g. described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,716. However such clamps or fasteners are complicated in production and application and can damage the socks or stockings.
Hence, it is an object to provide a device of the initially mentioned type that prevents these disadvantages as possible.
This object is achieved by the device of claim 1. Hence, according to the invention the device has a holding body in which a slit is arranged for receiving both socks. The slit is enclosed on all sides by the holding body in non-openable manner, i.e. the holding body forms a non-openable loop, which extends around the whole slit.
Such a device can be produced without problems because of its simple geometry. Since the slit is enclosed on all sides, it can hold the socks securely. It does not need any teeth, corners or suchlike, which could damage the socks. The slit can extend substantially along a straight line across the holding body.
Preferably the device consists of Teflon because this material is soft, elastic, tearproof, sturdy and washable. Other soft, heat-resistant plastics are preferred likewise.